Terra's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Terra: Red Hood deserves to die. Batman: Stay away from my son. Terra: I thought Nightwing was your son. VS. Beast Boy Terra: I'm sorry for killing you... Beast Boy: I know you didn't mean to. Terra: At least you have a forgiving heart. ---- Beast Boy: Why did you kiss me? Terra: You remind me of my Beast Boy. Beast Boy: My Terra's going to kill me. VS. Black Cat Black Cat: Now I see why the Titans despise you. Terra: At least I'm not a criminal. Black Cat: You killed your boyfriend. Remember? VS. Daken Terra: '''You are a coward and a traitor. '''Daken: I was a traitor when I ditched my father. Terra: '''Logan betrayed Jean first. VS. Deathstroke '''Terra: '''Slade... You son of a bitch! '''Deathstroke: Watch how you talk to me. Terra: '''Go back to your grave. VS. Doctor Fate '''Doctor Fate: You have taken the wrong path. Terra: I regret nothing. Doctor Fate: Then, there's no hope for you. VS. Firestorm Terra: You are weak compared to me. Firestorm: Sticks and stones, Terra? Really? Terra: That's what I'll use to beat you. ---- Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers. Terra: You haven't truly controlled them yet? Firestorm: Doesn't mean we just give up. VS. Green Arrow Terra: Arrowcave? Seriously? Green Arrow: It's called the Quiver now. Terra: That's... actually better. ---- Green Arrow: What's up, Rock Star? Terra: You know I hate it when you call me like that, Ollie. Green Arrow: Then make me stop. ---- Green Arrow: What's up, Rock Star? Terra: You know I hate it when you call me like that, Ollie. Green Arrow: Okay... so what should I call you? VS. Grid Grid: I am most certainly more powerful than you. Terra: You're just a computer. Grid: Yes, I removed my weaker parts. VS. Harley Quinn Terra: Don't expect me to go any easy on you, Quinn. Harley Quinn: Hey, even Batman trusts me now. Terra: But does he forgive you for teaming up with that maniac?! VS. Herself Terra 1: Is Garfield alive in your world? Terra 2: Well, yes... but... Terra 1: Take me to him. NOW. ---- Terra 2: In my world, Garfield and I are married. Terra 1: Are you trying to anger me? Terra 2: Oh. Touched a nerve. VS. Jean Grey Jean Grey: This is training day. Terra: I can take a hit. Jean Grey: Everyone saids that the first time. VS. Nightwing Nightwing: When I look at you,I hate myself. Terra: Beast Boy's death haunts me everyday. Nightwing: '''He deserved a better girlfriend. ---- '''Terra: I didn't kill Garfield,Dick. Nightwing: I don't believe in you anymore,Tara. Terra: '''It was an accident. ---- '''Nightwing: I don't have time for this,Tara. Terra: A good friend would make time. Nightwing: A better friend would earn it. ---- Terra: Red Hood deserves to die. Nightwing: You act a lot like Damian. Terra: Because we both hate you. ---- Terra: Beast Boy trusted me, but you never will! Nightwing: Trust is earned, Tara. Terra: How long will it take?! VS. Poison Ivy Poison Ivy: Don't mess with mother nature. Terra: I'll mess with whoever I want. Poison Ivy: You will regret this, girl. VS. Ravager Terra: '''You have no idea about what your father did to me. '''Ravager: Come on. Give me a break,will you? Terra: I wonder if Dick really trusts you. ---- Terra: Dick thinks you're redeemable. Ravager: And I am. Unlike my father. Terra: Do the others think like this too? VS. Red Hood Terra: You're a murderer, Jason! Red Hood: At least I didn't kill Beast Boy! Terra: YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THAT!!! ---- Red Hood: There's "far" and there's "too far". Terra: I regret nothing. Red Hood: I used to think the same thing... ---- Terra: I've beaten street thugs tougher than you are. Red Hood: Someone's desperate for approval. Terra: Fine. If that's how you want to play... ---- Red Hood: Last warning: back off! Terra: What if I say "no"? Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed. VS. Robin Robin: Now it's my turn to teach you. Terra: Jean told you to teach me? Robin: There's a reason why she trust me. ---- Robin: Now it's my turn to teach you. Terra: Remember to ask for a raise later. Robin: I'll ask my father to send a check. VS. Sonic the Hedgehog Terra: You remind me a bit of Kid Flash. Sonic: Was he just as fast? Terra: And as optimistic as Garfield. ---- Sonic: I'd say Shadow knows how much you're feeling, sweetheart. Terra: Did he lose someone he loved too? Sonic: Yeah. And you'd remind him of her. VS. Spider-Man Spider-Man: You are the reason why Beast Boy is dead. Terra: It was an accident. OK? Spider-Man: And you still wear Avalanche's uniform as a trophy. ---- Terra: You remind me of Beast Boy. Spider-Man: What gives you the idea? Terra: Garfield was funny too. VS. Taskmaster Terra: I know what I can do. Taskmaster: Give up already? Terra: No. I'll destroy you in your own game. VS. The Joker Terra: I've been waiting for this moment! The Joker: This should be a blast. Terra: Good bye, Joker! Category:Quotes Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2